Double Blunder
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: A short yet adorable story that Lacus told the kids at the orphanage during a stormy night. A story of a clumsy, Kira. That's about his few embarrassing encounters. AU. One-Shot. :D


**= Double Blunder =**

* * *

><p>( -AT THE ORPHANAGE- )<p>

- Normally this place is very noisy but this time it's silent, Since everyone was busy listening to the day weather forecast. -

* * *

><p>"<em> - It seems to be that a very strong Typhoon had hit the whole country at Orb and the Islands near. Expect more rain to come and I suggest that you should stay at home as much as possible, If you're going out, make sure you bring your umbrella...As you see in the charts behind me, It tells us that a high Pressure Area...-<em> " the weather man kept talking as the viewers sighed.

* * *

><p>" Do you think Cagalli is alright? " Asked a brunette male with amethyst eyes.<p>

" Don't worry too much.." Said a pink haired girl with azure eyes. " I'm sure she is...she is a strong girl. " she added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Then she put down a tray of cookies and milk. All the children bounded towards her excitedly.<p>

Then she handed Kira a cup of tea. " I hope so too, Lacus...Thanks. " he said as he took the cup of tea from Lacus.

As he drink his tea his eyes gaze over the door...The moment his eyes caught Cagalli's umbrella, he sighed." She even forget to bring her umbrella...Why is she so indifferent?... " He said and sighed again.

Lacus sipped from her cup before she smiled and spoke " Oh, Kira...you're like that too, sometimes. " Then she giggled.

Kira just looked at her confused " Really? When...? " He asked as he sipped from his cup.

She put down her cup of tea on the table and look back to Kira with a smile " Remember the time when you took me out last Valentine's Day? " She giggled as she saw Kira's face turned red.

" Uh..." Kira said as his face flushed red as he remember what happened that night.

Lacus continued. " You were fidgeting around and saying that we're late for our reservation that you hurriedly pushed me out to the door..." She stopped as she took her cup and took a sip.

She placed it back on the table and smiled " I went straight to the car. I looked back and I just saw you closed the door..." She paused again giggling as she saw the children listening eagerly.

Then she looked at Kira who was still quite red.

" Then I saw you walking towards me and the car when you suddenly paused and your face turned pale...You were panicking as you kept on searching for something on your pocket..." She giggled again before continuing.

" It seems to me that you forget your keys together with your other keys. I saw you run towards the door and tried to open it..." Lacus giggled again as she saw Kira getting restless.

" I saw you slapped your forehead and groaned...It seems to me that you forgot that you've closed it..." She giggled again this time the Children laughed along as Kira's Face turned even more red than usual.

"Oh, Kira you look so cute Fidgeting around like that...I was about to walk towards I saw you start climbing up to the second floor since you saw the window opened...You were so desperate to get inside fast, that you forgot that I have a spare key..." Lacus paused and took a sip at her tea.

She placed it back down and looked at Kira. " I tried calling you, but you were so occupied that you didn't even noticed me..." she sighed and frowned a little.

But she smiled again " You were climbing up towards Cagalli's room since she left her window open..." Then she laughed out loud, as she thought about what would happen next.

" I couldn't stop you from going in there...Cagalli was in the bathroom taking a shower before I left her room telling that we're going out.

So I thought that she would be done the moment you got there...Then I saw you got to your destination and hurriedly went in...Then I heard Cagalli shout..." Lacus said as she kept on laughing, tears were forming on her eyes.

" She probably shouted because you saw her only wearing her under- " Kira placed his hand over her mouth which stop her from continuing.

Then he took a deep breath and spoke, " Lacus, I think you should stop...No need to get into the details..."

Kira winced when he remembered Cagalli gave him a strong smack on his face. He held his cheek as he remembered the pain.

* * *

><p>Lacus giggled again and spoke " I'm just saying that people forget sometimes but that doesn't mean that they're Indifferent...These kind of things happen so we can experience it and learn from it, so we can avoid doing it again in the future..." She paused and looked at Cagalli's Umbrella<p>

" I'm sure she'll learn from all of this..." she added with a smile as she took her cup of tea and drank all of its contents.

Kira nodded and said " I hope so too...She's just too stubborn..." then he sighed.

* * *

><p>Then the one of the children spoke...<p>

" Had Uncle Kira done something else, Funny? " A young boy said

" Yeah! Tell us more Aunty Lacus! " A young girl added.

Soon all the kids joined and cheered Lacus to tell another story.

* * *

><p>Lacus giggled as Kira blushed again and gulped as he sat back down the sofa opposite to them.<p>

Lacus was still giggling as she spoke " Hmm...Let me see...Oh I remember one! "

Then she whispered softly as the kids gathered close to her. Eagerly waiting for her to continue her story,

Lacus smiled serenely and whispered, loud enough for Kira too hear, " There was even a time when Uncle Kira and me were on the park. It felt so weird that the people kept on looking or rather staring at us..Especially towards Uncle Kira weirdly..." she paused and sighed.

" I didn't notice or rather _WE_ both didn't notice...But he wore his shirt inside out...with the tag of his tee shown on the back of his neck.." she said then giggled.

Kira's eyes widened as he listened to Lacus...He even heard the children laughing " So that's why Cagalli was laughing when we got back home... " He taught.

" Not only was his shirt inside out...His shoes were also different...On his right was his, Blue sneakers, on the other his leather shoes." Lacus couldn't stop herself from Laughing.

The children all held their Stomach and some were rolling on the floor due to laughter, poor Kira could only stare and feel embarrassed, his face flushed.

Then Lacus tried to stop laughing and tried to compose herself.

She smiled as the kids stop laughing and huddled close to her to listen to the rest of the story...

Lacus continued " We kept receiving weird stares from almost everyone we've come across. When we got back home we were greeted by your Aunty Cagalli, Laughing hard...at first I was confused...But the moment I saw what she was pointing out...I also burst out laughing...But what really made me laughed was Kira's face turned red as that apple. " She said pointing out the apples on the kids took a look and giggled.

Lacus looked over Kira and saw that his face was just as red which made her smile.

Then she stood up, and walked towards Kira she bent down and sat near him as she cuddled him.

* * *

><p>" You're such a clumsy, funny, and even scatterbrain brain sometimes..." Lacus said then she giggle as Kira blushed.<p>

She cupped his face and look at him lovingly and smiled " But you're my clumsy scatterbrain and I love you just the way you are..." she said and kissed Kira at the tip of his nose and hugged him tight.

Kira smiled and returned her embraced.

Then he pulled her back gently ans look deep in her eyes...Kira smiled lovingly and said tenderly " And I, Your scatterbrain love you too." Then he leaned closer and kissed Lacus's forehead .

Then they embraced each other.

The children clapped their hands and giggled softly.

* * *

><p>Despite the strong weather that howls outside, they happily spent their time...Together...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Fin -<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh, this story is quite short, I know...this was actually part of an old story of mine, that I wrote two years ago...<p>

I just cut out Cagalli's part... :P

* * *

><p>The old story? It might be familiar...It was called, " Drizzles of Love. "<p>

It's not like I'll delete it permanently...I'll just put it on one of my GSD stories...Because I think it will fit in well.

The only reason I post this as another story is because I cannot place it somewhere else, and I thought that Lacus and Kira's part was quite cute so I decided to post it as a One-Shot rather than to delete this part...it would have been a waste to delete it. :)

* * *

><p>Well, thanks for reading this one-shot! :D<p> 


End file.
